Titanic/Part 1
One day in King Audric's kingdom, a large ship is found by the docks. It appeared to have sunk years ago. The giant ship is raised by all of the king's soldiers. The king looks back in amazement. King Audric: The Titan eh... I can't believe I never heard of such a vessel. What say you old chap? Behind him was Homnibus who approached with his jaw open. Below him was Papa Smurf along with a few Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Amazing! Simply amazing! The Titan was meant to be the largest ship in the world. It was designed by geniuses who believed it would never sink... King Audric: What can you tell me about this "Titan?" Papa Smurf giggles as he shrugs his hands. Papa Smurf: I'm afraid that is all I know of it. Homnibus: I say, one must wonder what it must've been like to have sailed in such luxury. Everyone stands still for what seemed a while as they stare at what remains of the Titan. King Audric: I say that's enough of that. Let us let the workers continue their work. I have a kingdom to run after all. And a squire to keep out of trouble... King Audric leaves as his smile turns into a frown at the thought of young John Peewit in his mind. Homnibus: Come Papa Smurf. Join me in a new game of Chess. Papa Smurf: Oh? But I was about to win. The Smurfs follow Homnibus into his home. Papa Smurf is seen starting a new game of chess while Oliver comes out with plates of food. Many Smurfs jump on the table and help themselves. Among those Smurfs was Smurfette. She however kept thinking about the Titan ship. Smurfette: Gee, I wonder what it would've been like to be in a ship like that. Don't any of you? Hefty turns his head as he slurps a giant noodle and burps. Hefty: Nope. He then continues to slurp on a big bowl of soup. Brainy: Smurfette, Smurfette, Smurfette. Pleeeeease. Why would anyone waste their time in a boat when they could save their time by reading this. Wait for it... Brainy then pulls out yet another new issue of his "Quotations of Brainy Smurf." Ugh... Hefty turns his head and flips away the book as Brainy panics and jumps off the table to retrieve his book. Snappy: No offense, Smurfette. You're kinda disturbing our eating here. Greedy: Come on, Smurfette. This is delicious! Better than Chef's Cooking. Chef: Hey?! Smurfette sighs as she gets off the table and walks towards the Imaginarium room. She then sits on the chair with a frown on her face. Smurfette: Who needs them anyways? I'll just sit here and wait until Papa Smurf finishes his game with Homnibus. Then... We'll all be back... in the village... Suddenly, Smurfette is fast asleep. She begins to activate the Imaginarium as she continues to think about the Titan. Soon, the whole room turns into a large open space. Many Smurfs appear running with their luggage as they approach the recently created Titan ship. In front of every door of the vessel appear Smurfs, Woodelves, and Wartmongers dressed in uniforms as they take tickets from the passengers who enter the vessel. Finally, a big carriage arrives. Out of it comes out Hefty Smurf as he holds Smurfette's hand. Hefty: Here we are, my darling. Is she not everything I told you? Smurfette: I suppose it'll have to do. Not as big as I had pictured. Behind her was Nanny, Vexy, and Gargamel. Vexy then slapped Smurfette's hand. She then approached her and whispered inside her ear. Vexy: Don't blow this for us, Smurfette! Remember, he's our ticket out of the poor house! Smurfette: What about what I want? Vexy: Don't start that now! Nanny: Now, now ladies... There'll be plenty of time for chit-chatting. How we doing sonny?! Nanny yells across trying to get Hefty's attention, who is seen speaking with Vexy. Hefty: I swear, Vexy... Ugh! Your sister is sometimes impossible to please. Well now, we better hurry. Come along, Smurfette. Soon they climb aboard the Titan as all the crew members welcome and salute them. Smurfette continues to walk in very disappointed. Just below the docks, an old dusty tavern is seen. Inside, we find a couple of Smurfs having a drink. Glovey and Painter are seen playing poker with Avarice and a Gargoyle. Painter: Sacre bleu! I haz nothing! Avarice: Ha! Two pairs! The Gargoyle smiles as he too slams his cards on the table. Next to his cards, two third class tickets for the Titan appear along with a sack of gold. Painter crosses his arms in anger. Glovey: Sorry Painter... Looks like someone's lives are going to change here. Painter: You haz rueeened me, Glovey! You... Glovey: Because I have four Aces! Avarice slaps his face and slams it onto the table in disappointment. Glovey takes the tickets while Painter grabs the gold and smiles. Avarice gets up quickly and pulls on Glovey's shirt, getting ready to punch him. He then suddenly punches his Gargoyle servant. The two then get into an argument as Glovey and Painter Sneak away. Glovey: Hey look, tickets to the Titan. Wow, imagine us in such a big vessel. I wonder when that ship departs anyways... Glovey turns his head outside and sees the Titan as it prepares to take off. He makes his eyes big and yanks Painter with him. Glovey: Come on, Painter! We got a ship to catch. New worlds, here we come! The two hand their tickets to angry officers who push them into the boat. Glovey: We barely made it. But hey! Glovey and Painter: We made it! Glovey: We're the luckiest sons a smurfs, you know that! Both join the large crowd on the ship and begin to wave their goodbyes to everyone below. Finally, the Titan sets off passing by smaller boats in its own majesty. Glovey and Painter soon find their rooms next to a few confused gargoyles who both say, "Huh? Where's the boss?" Glovey and Painter both take out their canvases and begin to sketch each other. Painter: Ah yes. Nothing like friends with a passion of art. Glovey: I doubt we'll meet anyone else who loves art. Especially mine. Meanwhile in a different room, Smurfette is seen placing a painting on the wall. Hefty comes into the room with an annoyed face. Hefty: Why did you have to bring that junk with us? I regret ever wasting my money on that pile of smurf. Smurfette: Some of us have a better taste in class. Vexy pinches Smurfette's arm, and is then stopped by Nanny. Nanny: Now that's enough of that. I say it's time we take a look around. Excuse me... Excuse me! Nanny takes off as she begins asking directions around the ship. Just above at the deck, both Glovey and Painter appear amazed as they stare at fish passing by. Glovey suddenly gets the urge to jump even higher as he opens his arms wide and begins to shout and howl. Glovey: Whooo hooo! Heeee heee! I'm the king of the world!!! Painter only laughs as he helps Glovey Smurf get down. They both return to their rooms as it gets dark. Painter appears fast asleep. Glovey however can't sleep and decides to sneak off to the deck once again. It appears empty. He then sees what appears as a large banquet room. He tries to enter but is unable. The doors were locked and they held a sign that read "First Class Only." Glovey turned around and saw a bench. He approached it and laid down as he pulled out a candy cane and began sucking on it as he stared at the stars above. Meanwhile inside the banquet, Hefty, Vexy, Nanny, Gargamel, and Smurfette were seen eating with an excited and elegant Handy Smurf. He just couldn't stop talking. Handy: Oh this ship is the grandest! I made sure on the blueprints that everything turned out smurfy. Hefty: Along with my money's help of course. Handy:Oh sure, but have you ever witnessed anything like this?! This is the best ship ever! I know even Captain Dreamy finds this ship pleasing.Glovey got annoyed as he heard the loud noise from Handy. He got up to see and was stopped. He froze and dropped his candy as he stared at Smurfette. He then turns around to see another foreign Smurf next to him. Gutsy: Aye, staring at the angels tonight? That lassie's too mach for ya. Glovey only looks down in disappointment. He then looks up and shakes his hand. Glovey: Name's Glovey stranger. Gutsy: Gutsy be mine. There. Now we ain't strangers. Don't feel bad bairn, There are plenty of lassies here in third class. Look me out if you're interested to party like a smurfsman. Gutsy leaves with a swagger attitude as Glovey turns around and continues to stare at Smurfette. Smurfette suddenly gets up and is seen frowning. She exits the dining room and begins to cry.She keeps running and running until she reaches the end of the boat. She then attempts to try and jump off the ship. She looks down at the water passing by swiftly. Glovey sees from afar and runs to stop her. He then calmly approaches her. Glovey: Don't do it. Smurfette turns her head. Smurfette: No! You stay away!Stay where you are! Glovey: Look, just give me your hand. Smurfette: I'll jump! I mean it! I'll let go... Glovey slowly approaches trying not to panic the girl until he feels close enough. Glovey: No you won't. Smurfette then gets angry. Smurfette: What do you mean no I won't? You don't know me. You cannot presume me. Glovey: Well... you would've jumped a long time ago. Smurfette: You're distracting me! Go away! Let me die! Glovey: Never. You jump, I'm gonna have to go jump in there after you. Glovey begins to take off his coat and then continues with his loafers. Smurfette: Don't be absurd. You'll die too. What are you doing? Glovey: One, I'm not. Two, no I won't. And three, these are my dancing shoes. I may be poor but these are still the best thing next to my glove. Smurfette: Look I don't care! Glovey: Well, I do. Besides, that water looks very cold. Smurfette then turns around puzzled. Smurfette: How cold...? Glovey: It looks freezing. I know because I used to go swimming in this stuff all the time. My dad used to take me ice fishing all the time. Ice fishing is when... Smurfette: I know what it is!!! Glovey: Yikes... Sorry... Didn't know you were an outside girl. Anyways I really hope you don't jump now. I'm involved now. You go in, I have to go in. That water looks very freezing. I'm hoping you can get me off the hook here. Smurfette: You're crazy! You're a nut! You know that?! Glovey: Hmm... ah yeah. You see, I'm not the one yelling or getting ready to kill myself in the Titan. Smurfette frowns and then sighs. She stretches her hand out to Glovey. Suddenly, she slips. Glovey quickly grabs her hand. Smurfette: Ahhhhhh! Help! Heeeelp! Glovey: Don't worry! I got your hand! Ready? Pull! Glovey is able to pull her to safety. She then falls down and drags him on top of her. Suddenly, many guards arrive at the sound of Smurfette's cry. They all look very angry as they get the wrong idea when they see Smurfette crying while breathing heavily as Glovey lies on top of her. He then raises his head up as he gulps. Glovey: Uh-oh... Smurf to Part 2 Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles